


so you had a bad day

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friendship, Galaxy Garrison, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Keith Cursing, Loneliness, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Self-Doubt, Self-Worth Issues, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Sometimes Keith wonders if Shiro should just give up on him. Good thing Shiro's stubborn when he really believes in someone.





	so you had a bad day

Sometimes, he'd almost rather the other guys beat him up and call him names. Today, all they did was ignore him to his face and grumble about him behind his back; _stupid emo kid, such a jerk, always causing problems, Iverson's always blaming us for his bullshit_. Fucking Iverson wasn't any better, going on about how such talent was wasted on a problem child.

_Problem child._ Half the orphanage called him that, his teachers at school, just because he didn't know how to make friends and had a problem with his feelings. The fact that Iverson was hard on everyone else didn't help, because at least everyone else didn't have to feel like they were one fuckup away from being thrown out forever or worry that the one person who actually liked them would get sick of them.

He'd goofed up in Adam's class today, and while Adam wasn't a dick like Iverson, he'd gotten a scolding. Of course everyone whispered and gasped like they'd just witnessed a big scandal, and even after Adam told them to knock it off the damage was done.

Adam had already told Shiro, Keith thought. Was this the moment Shiro realized he was wasting his time and gave up on him? Keith knocked timidly on the door to his room, and Shiro wasn't smiling when he answered.

"Hey."

"So is this it for me?" Keith asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Am I finished?" Shiro's only response was to guide him over to the couch, sit down, and put a hand on his shoulder. "D-don't..."

"Adam told me the other kids have been giving you a bad time," Shiro said quietly. "Them and Iverson. Look, kids are just jerks, okay? They're mean to half the other cadets, Dr. Holt's son also gets picked on for stupid reasons. And Iverson's just cranky, he even gave me a bad time when I was a cadet." Keith tried not to smile.

"I can't picture that."

"Picture it." Shiro smiled a little. "But listen, Keith. I've told you before, and I'll tell you as many times as it takes, but I will never give up on you. I know what you're capable of, you just have to believe in yourself."

"Why? No one here but you likes me, and Iverson's right. I'm just a problem, someone better should've gotten my talent." Keith's eyes stung with tears as he looked down at the floor. "Admiral Sanda hates me, Iverson's sick of me, whenever I _do_ try to make friends they push me away. I'm just a nobody, you should've just left me to rot in the orphanage."

He was pulled into a tight hug before he even finished speaking.

"They don't hate you. Look, I know they're kinda harsh here, but they wouldn't be if they didn't see your potential the way I do," Shiro said. "Iverson just wants everyone to be the best they can, and unfortunately he's not very patient." Keith shivered, instinctively pulling at Shiro's jacket and drawing closer.

"But everyone else still hates me. James acts wounded and scared every time I so much as breathe near him, the girls whisper about me, that loud guy in my class even _says_ I don't deserve to be the best pilot, he won't shut up about beating me." Such stupid things shouldn't have even bothered him, but every other little thing just added up to _no one likes you_. "I-it's not even that I _want_ them to like me, though, I just hate being whispered about."

Even he didn't believe him when he said that. He felt left out, lonely, seeing all the little cliques of kids hanging around and knowing there would never be room for him. Who wanted a dumb little orphan boy with a bad temper?

Shiro's hug tightened, and Keith struggled to hold back the tears.

"You're the only one who gives a fuck about me."

"I give _all_ the fucks about you," Shiro said, rubbing his back. "Even if the other kids never warm up to you, I think you're amazing." He ruffled Keith's hair a little. "Don't worry so much about what they say. You're gonna be the best pilot of them all, and you deserve it. And if Lance can't get over it, that's his problem." Keith snuggled further into Shiro's arms, sniffling, burying his face in his shoulder.

"I wish I could just take private classes with you instead."

"Aw, Keith..." Shiro ruffled his hair again. "Just do your best. Try to ignore everyone else-well, not Iverson during class time, but you know what I mean," he said. "I wouldn't have fought so hard for you if I didn't see your potential, and I know you're gonna be great."

"Well, if _you_ think so..."

"I _know_ so." Shiro cupped Keith's chin in his hand, smiling. "I believe in you, and I'll tell you as many times as you need to hear it."

For the first time that day, Keith smiled, throwing his arms around Shiro's neck and sniffling. No matter how many times he messed up, Shiro had meant everything he'd said that day, and every day he trusted him more and more.

"Thanks."

Shiro smiled, loosening his hold and draping a blanket over Keith.

"Want to stay the evening? Adam's working late, so I could use the company," Shiro offered. "We'll order some takeout, and we can watch whatever you want on Netflix." Keith's stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't had much of an appetite during lunch. It was back with a vengance now.

"Sure!"

He wished every bad day could end this well. Huddled under the blankets with Shiro, watching the Indiana Jones movies and making sarcastic comments during Temple of Doom. Munching on spring rolls and slurping up beef lo mein, Shiro gladly taking all the mushrooms because he knew Keith hated them.

He didn't even leave that night. He slept on Shiro and Adam's couch, feeling safer than he had in years.

Shiro believed in him. Takashi Shirogane, the Garrison's golden boy, the hero, believed someone like Keith was capable of great things. That was worth more than the approval of cranky old Iverson or Admiral Sanda, or even a half-smile from his classmates.

_I won't let you down, Shiro. From now on, I won't do anything less than my best!_


End file.
